The disclosure relates to a transfer device with an intermediate transfer belt that carries a toner image and an image forming apparatus including the transfer device.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus is known which includes a photosensitive drum that carries an electrostatic latent image and a transfer device that transfers a toner image from the photosensitive drum to a sheet. To transfer an image in a plurality of colors to the sheet, the transfer device includes an intermediate transfer belt, a primary transfer member, and a secondary transfer member. The intermediate transfer belt rotates circumferentially opposite a plurality of photosensitive drums. A primary transfer voltage applied to the primary transfer member allows the toner image to be transferred from each of the photosensitive drums onto the intermediate transfer belt. Then, a secondary transfer voltage applied to the secondary transfer member allows the toner images to be transferred from the intermediate transfer belt to the sheet at a time. Furthermore, a technique is known in which, to inhibit possible color misalignment in a high or low humidity environment, the rotation speeds of the photosensitive members for the respective colors are individually adjusted to rank the speed ratios between the intermediate transfer belt and the photosensitive members.